Courses Offered for the high school division
'Departments' *Communications *Computer Studies *English *Korean *Mathematics *Modern and Classical Languages *Physical Education *Religious Studies *School Service *Science *Social Studies *Visual and Performing Arts *Honors and AP courses Communications ''' *Introduction to Competitive Speech and Debate *Advanced Competitive Speech and Debate *Speech *Journalism I *Journalism II *Advanced Journalism *Yearbook *TV Production I *TV Production II *TV Production III *Broadcasting & Media Studies '''Computer Studies*Computer Applications *Game Design and Development *Introduction to Programming *Web Design and Development *Advanced Information Systems *Web Site Design and Maintenance *Graphics and Animation *Advanced Placement Computer Science A English *English I *Honors English I *English II *Honors English II *English III *Advanced Placement English Language and Composition *English IV *Advanced Placement Literature and Composition Korean *Hangul I *Honors Hangul I *Hangul II *Honors Hangul II *English III *Advanced Placement Korean Language and Composition *Hangul IV *Advanced Placement Literature and Composition Mathematics *Algebra I *Honors Algebra I *Geometry *Honors Geometry *Algebra II *Honors Algebra II/Trigonometry *Precalculus *Honors Precalculus *Statistics with Probability *Trigonometry *Calculus *Advanced Placement Calculus AB *Advanced Placement Calculus BC *Advanced Placement Statistics Modern and Classical Languages *Chinese I, II, III, IV AP *French I, II, III, IV AP *Japanese I, II, III, IV AP *Latin I, II, III, IV AP *Spanish I *Spanish I HL *Spanish II *Spanish II Honors *Spanish III *Spanish III Honors *Spanish IV *Spanish Language AP *Spanish Literature AP Physical Education *Personal Fitness - 9th Grade *Recreational Sports - 9th Grade *Weight Training - 9th Grade *Introduction to Dance *Dance I *Lifetime Fitness and Recreation *Team Sports *Weight Training *Advance Conditioning *Baseball *Basketball (Boys) *Basketball (Girls) *Football *Softball *Volleyball (Boys) *Volleyball (Girls) *Water Polo/Swimming (Boys) *Water Polo/Swimming (Girls) *Soccer (Boys) *Tennis (Boys) *Tennis (Girls) *Cheerleading *Cheerleading for 9th Grade Religious Studies *The Revelation of Jesus Christ in Scripture *Who is Jesus Christ? *Introduction to Hebrew Scriptures *Introduction to the New Testament *Christian Moral Principles *Justice and Peace *World Religions: Eastern Traditions *World Religions: Western Traditions *Christian Lifestyles *Christian Leadership *Introduction to Western Philosophy School Service *ASB Government *Independent Study/ASB Government *Office Service *Community Extension Service Science *Biology *Honors Biology *Advanced Placement Biology *Chemistry *Honors Chemistry *Advanced Placement Chemistry *Earth Science *Physics *Advanced Placement Physics C : Mechanics *Advanced Placement Physics C : Electricity & Magnetism *Sports Medicine *Advanced Sports Medicine *Human Anatomy & Physiology Social Studies *World Geography *World History *Advanced Placement European History *United States History *Advanced Placement United States History *United States Government and Current Events *Advanced Placement Government and Politics *Economics *Advanced Placement Macroeconomics *Film and United States History *Law and Society *Psychology *Psychology of Prejudice *Sociology *Humanities Visual and Performing Arts *Art I *Art II *Advanced Placement Studio Art *Painting and Contemporary Viewpoints *Band I - Winds (Introduction to Band) *Band I - Percussion (Introduction to Band) *Band II (Concert Band) *Band III (Wind Ensemble) *Band IV (Percussion Ensemble) *Jazz Band (Independent Study) *Dance *Freshman Acting *Acting I *Acting II *Acting III *Musical Theater *Film Acting *Play Production and Playwriting *Play Production *Playwriting *Chorus *Advanced Chorus *Photography I *Photography II *Home Economics 'Honors and Advanced Placement Courses ' *Honors English I and II *Advanced Placement English Language and Composition *Advanced Placement English Literature and Composition *Honors Spanish II and III *Advanced Placement Spanish Language *Advanced Placement Spanish Literature *Advanced Placement French Language *Advanced Placement Latin IV *Advanced Placement Japanese IV *Honors Biology *Advanced Placement Biology *Honors Chemistry *Advanced Placement Chemistry *Advanced Placement Physics C: Mechanics *Advanced Placement Physics C: Electricity & Magnetism *Advanced Sports Medicine *Honors Algebra I *Honors Geometry *Honors Algebra II/Trigonometry *Honors Precalculus *Advanced Placement Calculus AB *Advanced Placement Calculus BC *Advanced Placement Statistics *Advanced Placement European History *Advanced Placement United States History *Advanced Placement Government and Politics *Advanced Placement Macroeconomics *Advanced Placement Studio Art *Advanced Placement Computer Science A *Advanced Placement Computer Science AB